Ethereal
by emelia-harwell
Summary: No one really understands Faye Callas. They don't understand why she begins at Hogwarts in third year, or how she became best friends with the trio, or why she makes people feel so... safe. But they don't dislike it either. Faye wants to have fun, Harry wants to not get killed, and Draco just wants her to leave him alone. At least, he thinks he does.
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE!  
SUPER QUICK DISCLAIMERS

• this story includes a slight 'supernatural' element of angels. BUT not so much it overpowers the wizarding world, and I REALLLYYYYY don't wanna spoil anything - but donut worry, it will fit into JK Rowling's world :)

• I don't own Harry Potter or it's respective characters, plot or settings. They are the sole property of JK Rowling and her co. I only own my character and any added plot.

This link is a picture of Faye - aquamarine-breeze tumblr com /post/126334584963

Her hair is this - aquamarine-breeze tumblr com /post/126334680398

Just replace the spaces with actual full stops, of course.

Thank you soooo much for reading my story. I'm hoping we can build this up and really have fun with it, and y'all can pitch ideas for things and everything.

You're all fabulous unicorns,  
Emelia xx

 **Chapter 1.**

Rain hammered the train window, outside the dark British countryside moving quickly. On the other side of the window however, were three teenagers, talking fervently about criminal Sirius Black, ignoring the sleeping adult next to them.

A knock on their carriage door sounded and snapped them out of their conversation. One of the teenagers, Harry Potter, went to open it. Two tall, brightly-red boys climbed into the carriage, knocking Harry back into his seat.

"Allo Harry!" the first lanky ginger exclaimed, shoving a box in the boys face, "chocolate frog?"

"Erm, no thanks Fred." Harry stated, "but uh... uh?" gesturing randomly to the twins' companion, to whom he didn't have a clear view of. The other ginger caught on and decided to explain,  
"Oh yeah! Well, our favourite third-years, and Ron, may we introduce you to our NEW favourite third year! She's pretty cool and we would keep her for ourselves, but Fred made some 'new years resolution' to be nicer people or some bollocks, and he said we should let you all show her the ropes."

At the trio's confused faces, George moved to let the girl into the, now very crowded, compartment. She stepped in with a bright smile on her face, and something pleasant seemed to wash over them all.

"Hi, I'm Faye" she stated almost nervously, and it took Hermione the least amount of time to quit staring and remember her manners.

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Hermione Granger, and these two boys with their mouths open and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" she shook Faye's hand and as she went to shake Ron and Harry's hands, Hermione quietly approved of her handshake. Her parents had always said to never trust someone with a bad handshake, after all.

Seemingly happy with their introductions, the twins got up, "well it was lovely -" George started,

"and we should really do this again sometime -" Fred continued,  
"but I have to go watch Fred make googly-eyes at Angelina, so we best be going." George slipped out of the carriage, his twin following, until a moment later when from down the hall came a "hey! I do not make googly-eyes, you oaf!".

The remaining passengers settled down in the carriage, Faye sitting next to Harry and opposite Hermione, the three Gryffindors still trying hard not to stare at their new addition. Hermione thought it was time for some answers.

"So..." she started, still slightly put out by the feeling that washed over her when Faye's blue eyes made contact with her own, "why are you just starting this year? I'm assuming, since you're not wearing any house colours. We're all in Gryffindor, ourselves. How much do you know about Hogwarts?" Hermione tried desperately to stop herself from babbling, distracted by the white ends of Faye's hair she had just noticed.

Faye giggled, having noticed Hermione's nerves.

"There seemed to be a mix-up with my acceptance letter, Dumbledore wasn't aware of it till recently, so he said I should start at the beginning of this year. Fred and George told me a bit about Hogwarts and the houses and stuff, I think I'm being sorted tonight."

Faye sounded confident, but truly she was shaking a little bit. Starting two years after everyone else was scaring her, and she didn't want to mess up her first interactions with possible friends in her year. These three seemed nice enough though, and they all smiled warmly at her. The black-haired boy finally spoke.

"Terrible about your letter, but at least you're here now! You'll love it at Hogwarts, no matter what house you're sorted into."

Ron snorted, "yeah unless you're sorted into Slyther- ooph" he keeled over after Hermione elbowed his stomach, a smug smile on her face.

"I'm sure Faye will love _any_ house she is sorted into, _Ronald_."

Ron just squeaked in response.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

The four spoke for a couple hours, and the trio quickly became comfortable with Faye's presence. They spoke about everything from Hogwarts, to Quidditch, to guessing Dumbledore's age and at some point Ron remembered to explain why there was an unconscious middle-aged man sitting next to them ("oh yeah, that's a teacher. He's sleeping... um, I think.").

In the presence of their new friend, the trio completely forgot about the murderous, raving lunatic after Harry's blood and instead chatted inanely until the rain had grown worse and the sky was dark with night.

In the middle of a heated debate about whether or not Ron could feed his rat, Scabbers, chocolate frogs, Faye stood up.

"I'm just going to pop off to the bathrooms, okay? Won't be long." and after opening the compartment door, turned around to add, "and Ron, try not to kill your rat while I'm gone."

Leaving a very red-faced Ron blustering about how 'rats aren't dogs!' for Harry and Hermione to solve, Faye slid the door closed and began walking down the carriage. She had an odd feeling, like leaving them was a bad idea, but dismissed it as a few remaining nerves for her new school.

Finally reaching the end of the carriage, she turned into the last, larger compartment, thinking it was the bathrooms, and finding it was the coat room instead. Clearly she had the wrong end of the carriage. Turning around to leave, she felt the train slowing down, which was odd, and a sudden jarring stop threw her back into the room, along with someone else from the corridor.

They landed on the floor just as all the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was dark, the only source of light being the frosty window a few feet away, and all Faye could see was the ceiling.

"Well are you going to get up or just lie there all day?" A cold voice broke her out of her stupor, and she turned her head towards it. Standing near the door, facing away from her was a boy, not different in age to her, his dark Hogwarts robes a stark contrast to his hair, which seemed to be glowing it was so pale. Faye couldn't help but note the green and silver scarf around his neck.

 _Slytherin..._ she thought, trying to forget what Ron had said about the house.

The slytherin sharply spoke again, "Are you mute? Can you talk? Can you do anything?"

Faye stood up slowly, quite entranced by the light his hair was giving off. He was still struggling with opening the compartment door, repeating _alohamora_.

"I am not mute, thank you very much."

Her words were clear, and though her voice was soft, she could've sworn it echoed through the room as the boy suddenly became very still. Turning around slowly to face her, both their breaths seemed to be caught in their throats.

Faye had never seen anyone like this boy. The angles on his face, only accentuated by the dim light in the room, were so sharp she thought he'd been carved from stone. His skin was almost as pale as hers, and then their eyes locked. Grey met blue, and Faye thought she had never seen eyes quite as bright as his. She noted everything, from the sharp flecks of black, to the hundred different emotions swimming about in them. The boy seemed relatively calmer than he'd been a minute ago, but as quickly as his calm appeared, it was gone.

"Well, you seem very old for a first year" he noted quickly, looking at her lack of house colours.

Faye couldn't help but smile slightly at the boy, "I'm actually a third year. Today is my first day."

She noted the brief looks of surprise and relief on his features, and when he didn't speak again, she stepped closer.

"I'm Faye, nice to meet you", extending a hand toward him, she watched as he cautiously took it in his own, his eyes relaxing slightly as he did, darting up to meet hers.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm a third year also." She let go of his hand, somewhat regretfully (he had a very soft hand), and he seemed to revert back to the cold exterior he'd worn. "Now that we've exchanged niceties, mind helping me figure out a way out of here? It's getting quite cold."

She moved around him to the compartment door, and tried shaking the handle.  
"The door's stuck." She said bluntly.

"Oh well done, I had no idea. The door! Why didn't I think of trying the door?!" Draco mocked her, walking towards the window.

Faye turned around to grin at him, much to his shock. He remained gaping at the back of her head as she turned around again to look outside the door, then back at him, amusement sketched on her face.

"Close your mouth Draco, you'll catch a snitch."

Draco abruptly closed his mouth and tried not to think that it would be the first snitch he'd caught in a while.

Suddenly the cold feeling grew, and the windows began icing over, frost growing around the hand Faye had on the compartment door's glass. She couldn't help but begin to feel quite sad, like something inside her was broken. A glance at Draco though, showed her he was also affected, except much worse. The slytherin's hands were shaking and he'd gone even paler - if that was possible. The train gave another jolt, and Draco made his way over to where Faye was standing by the door. The pair heard a loud creak, and then a shadow was cast over them, outside the door a large black cloud seemed to pass by, Faye couldn't help but push Draco away from the door, as if the shadow would hurt him if he was too close. However Draco grabbed Faye's robes with his shaking hands and pulled her back with him, to no protest from her.

The dark moment was over soon, though the cold feeling stayed. Draco's hands stopped shaking so much.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

He looked up at the soft voice coming from only a few inches away from him.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. That was..."

"Yeah." Faye agreed, though neither of them really knew what they were agreeing on.

They felt the train suddenly give and begin moving again just as all the lights came back on. It was as though everything had suddenly roared back to life. Faye could hear the students loudly talking, probably about what on earth had just happened. Draco hurried over to the door, which now slid open with ease. He turned to look at her before leaving.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Faye. At least, kind of." gesturing to the compartment in relation to the odd happenings, "but I should really go now. Good luck being sorted... uh, I'll see you around, perhaps."

A brief nod and he was gone.

Faye was still for a moment, as if trying to process everything from the last few minutes or so. Shrugging, she also left the coat room and quickly made her way back to the Gryffindors, sliding open the door to see Harry eating chocolate and no Professor Lupin in sight. She stared at them bewildered, as they mirrored her expression, Harry still with chocolate in his mouth.

"Alright guys - what the bloody hell was that?"

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **Yay! It'll be more in Faye's POV now :) I just wanted to capture the others thoughts about her in the first chapter. Also Draco ;) ;) what a hottie ayeeeeeee?**

 **Please comment, rate etc and I'll love you forever :***  
 **(this story is also being posted on Wattpad and FF.N)**

 **thanks for reading, chapter 3 very soon!**  
 **xx emelia**


	3. Chapter 3

"So they're looking for Sirius Black? Why'd it attack you then?"

Harry shrugged in response to Ron, still looking shaken up. Hermione met Faye's eyes and they exchanged a worried glance. Faye could tell it was driving Hermione crazy to know as little as _Ron_ did about everything.

"Don't worry too much Harry, I'm sure Professor Lupin will explain more soon." Faye reached out to comfort him, "and besides, we're almost at the castle", she peered out of the moving carriage they were in, through the heavy rain, to the majestic Hogwarts grounds above.

Hermione slung an arm around Harry, "Faye's right, I'm sure the Professor will have the answers. But nothing can harm you while you're at Hogwarts, you know that."

Harry averted his gaze to the storm battling the window.

"I hope so Hermione. I really hope so."

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

With the returning students all seated in the Great Hall, Faye stood outside the doors trying desperately to calm her nerves. Though she was generally skilled at masking emotions, her stomach felt as if someone had stepped on it, and all she could think about were the hundreds of students on the other side of that door, all more experienced and skilled with wizardry than her. All too soon, Professor McGonagall swept towards her, and with one final nod for reassurance, opened the doors. Faye walked beside the Professor, with the first years in tow, down between the large house tables. She didn't dare look at any of them. Dumbledore stepped towards his podium.

"Students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we start, of course, the sorting ceremony, which will begin with our new third year student. I trust you will all make the newest students feel welcomed into our school."

A brief whisper floated through the hall, Faye regretfully noted, knowing it was about her. But Professor McGonagall remained poised, reading clearly out from her scroll,

"Faye Callas."

As Faye sat down on the stool, she kept her eye line straight ahead and above the eyes of the other students. The sorting hat was placed on her, and quickly began speaking inside her head.

 _"Ooh an interesting one, aren't you? It's been a while since I've had someone like you, very curious indeed. How different you are to the others, how... special."_

Faye shifted on the stool, gripping it with white knuckles. The hat sensed her discomfort quickly.

 _"Don't you worry though, I'm sure you will do great things. Alright then..._ GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a split second of silence, barely noticeable, before Fred and George stood up at their table and began cheering. Within a moment, the whole Gryffindor table was applauding, possibly the hardest were Harry and Ron, who seemed so happy they'd burst, and Hermione, who closely resembled a proud mother. Faye let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, and gracefully hopped off the stool, quickly going to the trio and sitting down across from the two boys, next to Hermione.

After all the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore began speaking again. While speaking about a 'Professor Kettleburn', who was apparently losing limbs, a harsh whisper sounded from the Slytherin table.

"Hey Potter!"

It was Draco, of course. Faye had gathered from Ron and Harry's talks in the carriage that they were all mortal enemies. But something intrigued her about the blond, and she wouldn't hate him till he gave her a good enough reason to. It went against her whole nature.

Although he was getting pretty close right now.

"Is it true you fainted?" A boy next to Draco fake-collapsed, to the amusement of the surrounding Slytherins, "I mean, you actually fainted?"

"Shove off Malfoy", Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder and faced him towards the front again, while Hermione assured him to ignore it, all shooting daggers at the taunting blond.

But Faye's eyes remained glued to him, a passive expression on her face. His eyes swept carelessly to meet hers, almost too carelessly, like he was calculating how nonchalant to be (which Faye was certain he did often). He seemed surprised to see her eyes already on his, and even more so that she wasn't glaring at him like the other Gryffindors. She held his gaze for a moment then flicked her eyes back to the headmaster. Faye almost smiled as she still felt the touch of his gaze on the side of her head. She was adamant on figuring this boy out. She'd known boys like him before - bullies, spoilt, conceited, but she also knew he was different. She'd seen something in his eyes that couldn't compare to the usual mean kid, a depth, a buried emotion that she was going to figure out.

Faye grinned as the table in front of her filled up with dinner and a buzz of chatter began. She was made to help people, and that's what she was going to do for Draco.

Whether he liked it or not.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

The Gryffindors scaled the many moving staircases, in a heated group discussion about the latest Chudley Canons game. Hermione dragged Faye up a few steps while rolling her eyes,

"They're so obsessed with it. It's quite a barbaric sport, in my opinion. Of course Harry is brilliant at it. He was our youngest seeker in 100 years, he started in first year." Hermione turned to Faye, who was half-listening, and half examining the insane tower they were climbing, walls covered ceiling to floor in moving portraits. Faye switched her full attention to Hermione, whose eyes were burning into hers, "Of course you've probably heard of that already. How much have you heard about Harry?"

Faye knew this was her friends way of trying to figure out her background - pureblood, magical household, muggle upbringing. Fred and George had talked quite a bit about Harry on the train, and so in addition to the article about him she saw in their Daily Prophet, she was expecting this. But she wasn't sure she wanted to make too much about her known. Not yet, anyway.

"Oh, I just know the basics - doesn't everybody? Fred and George spoke about him a lot."

Hermione simply nodded, looking more curious than ever as the group of students walked up the last staircase. Seamus elbowed his way past the two girls, jumping onto the platform before the staircase had even stopped moving.

He looked up at the portrait of a very fat, _very_ loud lady.

"Fortuna Major."

The lady ignored him and kept wailing at the top of her lungs. Seamus turned to the others, who had now reached him, and said exasperatedly "here listen, she just won't let me in."

Harry tried more firmly, "Fortuna Major."

The wailing lady shushed him, "no no no, wait! Wait, watch this," and proceeded to scream extremely loudly, in what Faye guessed was a tortured attempt at Opera. All the students covered their ears until the lady smashed the glass she was holding on the wall and stopped screaming.

"Oh - amazing!" she gestured to the broken glass, "just by my voice!"

" _Fortuna Major_ " Harry tried once more, cutting off her gushing. She glared at him.

"Yes all right, go in. Plebs..." She swung the portrait open and they all climbed in, Faye sending an amused glance to Ron who had been winked at by the portrait.

Faye paused for a second to admire the common room they'd entered, which was comfortable and warm, with more portraits all over the walls, and a large fireplace. Harry and Seamus were still complaining about the opera.

"She can't even sing!" they said in unison, the others surrounding them and agreeing. Ron mimicked her awful screeching and all the students laughed.

Faye grinned at him. "Careful Ron, mock her too much and people might think you fancy her!"

Ron was still glaring at her when she was dragged up to the girls dormitories, leaving the sounds of the howling boys, all patting Ron on the back and making kissing noises.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **YAY! 3 Chapters! And Draco in this one too :" oooooooooohhhh!**  
 **The thing I love about Draco's little snarky scene in the middle of Dumbledore's speech, is it isn't in the script - so they added it in, which is so fantastic because anything that gives Tom Felton a bigger part is good news to me ;)**

 **There's gonna be more Draco next chapter - the first night at Hogwarts isn't even over yet!**

 **Hope y'all are enjoying it, lemme know!**  
 **xx emelia**


	4. Chapter 4

Upstairs in Gryffindor tower, the dormitories were full of buzzing students unpacking their trunks in their new rooms. In one of these were five overly-hyper third year girls. Faye was thrilled with everything she had seen of her house so far, sighing contentedly as she laid out her last belonging, a photo frame showing herself with a woman and younger boy. The other girls in her dorm - Hermione luckily, and three others, Parvati, Lavender and Alice, who she had concluded were really quite nice - were already fooling around playfully. Faye had just missed a levitating pillow when something tapped the window nearest her bed. Investigating, she discovered an owl on the ledge, rapping it's beak on window very loudly. Faye shot a desperate glance at Hermione, who bound over to her.

"Oh! Don't worry, it's just Professor McGonagall's owl."

She opened the window and let the noisy bird in, untying something from it's ankle, and shooing it back outside.

"I know he's a bit antsy for an owl, but we don't see him much anyway. Must be important then! Here - " she handed the piece of parchment to Faye, who read the note aloud.

 _Faye Callas,  
The headmaster has requested you join him in his study _

_to discuss your arrival. We hope you are settling in well,  
welcome to Gryffindor house._

 _Professor McGonagall_

 _P.S. Please consider lemon drops._

Hermione seemed very calm about this.

"Ah well, at least you've finished unpacking! You better go on now, you shouldn't be gone long."

Faye regarded her skeptically. "Alright. But if I return to see Ron's eaten all the chocolate frogs..."

"Just go, will you?! As if I would ever let him, anyway." Hermione stated huffily, pushing her towards the door.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

Faye was walking quickly to Dumbledore's office, after having taken a few too many wrong turns, when she spotted someone walking toward her in the corridor. The shockingly pale head of hair was hard to mistake, though he was reading something and consequently hadn't yet noticed her.

"Draco? Hello again."

Draco's head snapped up at her voice, regarding her warily.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off making friendship bracelets with the Gryffindors?"

"Sorry to disappoint your paranoia Draco, but I'm here for Dumbledore." She replied smartly, enjoying making the Malfoy blush ever so slightly. "Anyways, what are you doing out? I thought you'd be off putting dye in Harry's shampoo, judging from what I've heard."

Draco scoffed, "oh please, I'd never do something so childish."

"I never said I believed what I heard, Draco."

Faye's voice was soft in the empty hall and her words made Draco watch her carefully, looking for a trace of malice on her face, though he found none. She kept his eye contact, smiling slightly, as silence filled the corridor. He seemed increasingly skeptical of her, but eventually spoke slowly, as if gauging her reaction.

"I am seeing Snape."

Faye raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Now, I appreciate your honesty, but don't you think he's a bit too old for you?"

Her joke shook a laugh out of the blond, who seemed slightly more relaxed.

"You're very odd Faye Callas."

Faye simply nodded in response.

"You're also a Gryffindor."

Faye nodded again.

The Slytherin didn't seem to have anything else to say, just stared at her, slightly dumfounded. She suddenly remembered her rush to this meeting - this meeting which she had been standing outside of for five minutes.

"Terribly sorry to cut this short but I'm late for the headmaster, so I should go in now." She said, turning to the large statue Hermione had informed her was the door to Dumbledore's study. Tilting her head back towards the blond, she smiled slightly,

"But I do hope we can continue this some other time."

Mumbling the password 'lemon drops', Faye stepped into the now-visible staircase.

"See you around Draco!" she threw down, leaving a very confused boy in her wake.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **AHHHHHH! I KNOW I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!**  
 **I haven't updated recently AND this is such a short lil chapter - but it did have tons of Draco in it!**

 **Really am sorry about not updating, I had mock exams and a pile of schoolwork to do so I've been so insanely busy BUTTTTT I will be uploading the next chapter oh so soon 3 so thank you very much for reading and commenting and sticking with me! Let me know how you're liking it!**

 **xx emelia**


	5. Chapter 5

Faye repositioned herself, swishing her legs to the side in a fruitless attempt to look even slightly less awkward. The whole class were positioned on small poufs, gangly teenage limbs spilling out from under far-too-tiny tables. Although, Faye noted whilst looking around at the class of uncomfortable Gryffindors and Slytherins, it was decorated quite well, full of red and purple bohemian patterns draped across the tables.

If only those tables were twice as large.

Faye had been lucky enough to come in last and snag a table to herself, right next to Harry and Ron's shared discomfort. She had just enough room to hide her legs under the table without toppling it over or kneeing someone in the groin - and she thought that was a great achievement.

"Welcome, my children! In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess..." their eccentric professor dramatically paused, and walked right into her desk as she said "... the Sight!"

Muffled laughter shook the students, but the professor was oblivious, staring around at them with the widest eyes Faye had ever seen.

"Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future! But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye."

"What rubbish." Hermione muttered under her breath, from the other seat at Faye's table.

The other three whipped their heads around, startled.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron whispered, sounding thoroughly confused.

Hermione just got out her book, "me? I've been here all along."

Faye just stared at her as Professor Trelawney moved towards Neville, shakily grabbing his shoulder.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother well?"

"I... I think so."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She grabbed his teacup from Dean and moaned before moving away, leaving poor Neville looking frightened out of his mind. "Broaden your minds!"

Moving quickly to Ron, she stopped. "You, my dear! Are you in the beyond?"

Ron spluttered, "Uh... I think so?"

Faye and Hermione shared an amused look.

"What do you see in Mr Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?"

Fumbling for his book, Ron stared at the teacup. "Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun - that's great happiness. So..." he looked up at Harry hopelessly, "you're gonna suffer. But you're gonna be happy about it."

Faye, Hermione and Harry were barely choking back laughter until the Professor screamed at the teacup. She grappled at Harry, looking at him with pity and fear.

"My dear boy... you have... the Grim!"

Some students gasped, most just looked confusedly at the Professor now backing away from Harry.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus broke the whispering.

"The Grim. Not the grin, you idiot." Parvati replied.

"Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death."

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

The four Gryffindors were navigating the steep hill down from the castle with their classmates, discussing the previous class.

"Death omens. Honestly!"

Hermione was clearly a bit cynical.

"If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject."

Ron spun around to face her (a precarious move on this particular mountainside), "Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?"

"A fair few."

"Hang on..." Ron was at least walking while facing forward now, which was something. "Ancient Runes is on the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once!"

Faye and Harry shared a look over their friends bickering like an old, married couple.

Hermione laughed. "Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once? ...Broaden your minds!"

The others burst out laughing, Faye joining in on the mimic.

"Use your inner eye to see the future!"

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

"Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books." Hagrid announced to the forming class, of once again Gryffindors and Slytherins, in the forest clearing by his hut.

"And exactly how do we do that?" Faye heard the distinct sound of Draco Malfoy's rude tone, though she couldn't blame him - their books were quivering violently, Faye didn't feel like losing a hand to hers.

"Crikey, didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em. "

The class all stroked the spines of their books, which shivered and fell open. Faye and Hermione exchanged a delighted look at the creatures.

"Ron looks absolutely terrified of his." she whispered to Hermione, who stifled a giggle.

"That's just how he looks at all books." Faye laughed so hard at this, some people around them stared.

"Yeah, real hilarious. God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco shoved his way to the front of the pack of students.

Harry angrily stepped out to him. "Shut up Malfoy."

Draco and his cronies all scoffed at Harry's threatening tone, he swished his way up to him but then stopped suddenly, pointing to behind the Gryffindors and looking terrified.

"Dementor! Dementor!"

All the Gryffindors suddenly turned to look, except for Faye. She'd been watching the whole exchange carefully and she had figured Draco would pull a stunt like that. She kept her eyes on him as they pulled up their hoods and made 'oooh' sounds at Harry.

Hermione went and dragged Harry away, all the Gryffindors shooting daggers at the Slytherins, and then Slytherins patting each other on the back. Faye stood there though, staring at Draco with an unreadable expression on her face. She wasn't quite sure yet how to carry out this 'helping/changing Draco Malfoy' plan she had.

Draco caught her eye, and stared back, looking smug. As Faye continued to look at him though, his expression became blank like hers. She kept the eye contact for a minute more then turned and walked back to her group, feeling his eyes bore into her back as she left.

Faye smirked to herself. She knew exactly what to do about Draco Malfoy.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **Woop! Told you it'd be a super fast update - how's 2 hours! Aaaaaaand this chapter is way longer ^.^ yay!**

 **I'm using the POA movie and the script to help me with the accuracy of the scenes while writing this, just letting you know, but sometimes like right now, it's night time and I can't watch the scenes so I'm taking the lines out of the script - which means some of them are slightly different to the movie bc they got altered while filming :) but it's all pretty accurate!**

 **leave me feedback and I'll love you forever**  
 **xx emelia**


	6. Chapter 6

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?"

The sharp whine of Pansy Parkinson was clearly heard by everyone in the Great Hall. Breakfast had been dominated by adoring Slytherins, covering the seats and floor around a slightly injured Draco Malfoy.

"It comes and goes." The blond was laying his injury on thick, much to the annoyance of the Gryffindors at the next table. "Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two, and I could've lost the arm."

Ron snorted into his large plate of food. "The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

Faye drove her attention away from the weeping Slytherin behind her, sending Ron a grimace. She wasn't entirely sure where she stood with Draco, and it was far too early in the morning to figure it out right then.

"At least Hagrid didn't get sacked." Harry said, also grimacing at the display.

Hermione poked at her food. "Yes, but I hear Draco's father is furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this..."

She was cut off by owls swooping through the high windows in the hall, covering the students and dropping parcels and letters onto their tables. Faye's owl, a grey Tawny Owl, dropped a couple of envelopes toward her, landing them right on her plate and causing toast to fly into her lap. The other three looked at her oddly.

"I'm starting to think you've not introduced us to your owl on purpose..." Hermione said carefully. "That's the third time he's done that."

Faye sighed, removing the toast from her robes. "Yeah... he gets a bit weird around other people. Always seems to be mad at me for making him fly in here. His name's Ocho."

At Ron and Harry's confused faces, she elaborated, "I let my brother name him. For some reason he thought naming him after his current age would be a great idea? Ocho is Spanish for eight."

Hermione quickly spelled the mess off Faye's robes. "Well, it could be worse. If I had let my father name Crookshanks, he probably would've been called incisor."

Faye giggled at her comment and the befuddled look on Ron's face, before turning her attention to a very miserable looking Harry. "How's the fan club treating you?"

"I hate mail time." Harry slumped into his large pile of letters.

"Aw, I know mate, you get sent too many love letters. Life sucks."

"I hate you too Ron."

Turning to look at her mail, Faye saw the first letter was from home. The second however, was a note from Professor Snape. Reading it quickly, her blue eyes widened and she jumped up from the table.

"Sorry, Snape's called me to his office. Something to do with my essay on uncommon poisons. I'll see you in defense, okay?" Faye hurriedly spoke, shoving her things in her bag.

"Wait, do you want me to come? I have to return something to the library anyway -"

Faye cut Hermione off. "No no, it's fine, shouldn't take long!" She turned to flee, leaving her friends exchanging confused looks at her erratic behaviour.

Just as she neared the door, Seamus balled through it and ran back down past her.

"He's been sighted!"

Faye paused, looking after him as he slammed his paper down by the other Gryffindors.

"Who?" Ron asked, then gasped when he looked at the paper.

Running back down to the group, Faye peered over Seamus' shoulder to see the answer she was afraid of - Sirius Black had been sighted.

Hermione read the article faster than the others. "Achintee? That's not far from here!"

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked. "With the Dementors at every entrance?"

"Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?"

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

Faye took one look at Harry's shocked face, trying to send him a reassuring smile. Then she backed away from the group and ran out of the Great Hall.

 **. . . . .**

Draco Malfoy smoothly walked down the steps to the dungeons. Nearing his destination, he heard the muffled voices of two people clearly having some kind of argument. Other people's issues weren't his own though, and as he had a class to get to, he pushed open the door, stopping only when he saw Faye and Professor Snape inside.

"...sir I just don't think I can -" Faye paused when she saw Draco hovering in the doorway.

The brief second of silence seemed to last an excruciating length of time, long enough for Draco to notice how upset she looked, and tell himself it was strictly an observation, not at all a sign of sympathy or interest in the girl.

"Mr Malfoy, I presume you've brought the essay with you?" Snape seemed agitated, briskly turning around to collect the random bottles on his desk and stashing them in a drawer.

Draco stammered, still unsure of what to do. "Um, yes sir. Here is, the essay."

As he walked up to give his Professor the parchment, Faye seized the opportunity and ran out of the classroom.

Draco turned to follow her, intent on catching up, when Snape placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful of prying, Draco. Sometimes knowledge wields less comfort than ignorance."

 **. . . . .**

The large wardrobe rattled violently at the front of the class, each third year student slightly inching away from it with each movement. Professor Lupin walked around the group of students, comprised of unsure Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

Dean was first to speak. "That's a boggart, that is."

"Very good, Mr Thomas. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

Faye glanced quickly around, having no idea of the answer herself. She'd decided to play chess with Ron instead of reading 3 chapters ahead with Hermione, though now the sight of the very alive-looking wardrobe was making her regret the choice.

"No one knows." Hermione's voice came from beside Faye, who jumped, startled.

Ron nudged her, "When she'd get here?"

Faye shrugged in response, sending Hermione a questioning look, but the girl simply continued with her answer.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so -"

"Terrifying, yes." Lupin cut her off, strolling to the front of the class. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" the class repeated after him.

"This class is ridiculous."

Faye's head whipped around to see Draco standing near them, his surrounding Slytherins agreeing with him. His eyes made contact with hers and looked startled at her firm, unimpressed gaze. Letting her eyes drift back towards the front of the class, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder blades, keeling over slightly.

"Faye? Are you alright?" Hermione worriedly asked while Lupin continued to talk.

Faye nodded shakily, standing up straight and ignoring the dull ache in her back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry." Faye ignored Hermione's still-concerned look and the pair of eyes she could feel on her back.

"Now, what really finishes a Boggart off is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?"

Neville stepped forward queasily, eyeing the shaking wardrobe. Professor Lupin smiled warmly at him.

"Good, now, what would you say frightens you the most?"

Neville mumbled something incoherent.

"Didn't catch that Neville, sorry."

"Professor Snape." Neville stated, causing the class to laugh.

"Hmm, yes. I believe you live with your grandmother?"

Neville stared cautiously, "Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

The professor chuckled, "it won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that? Now when I open this wardrobe, here's what I want you to do..." he leaned in to Neville and whispered something in his ear.

"Right then. Wand at the ready. One, two, three!"

The rest of the students shuffled back quickly, scared of what would appear from the rattling wardrobe. As the door opened, their Professor Snape walked out of it, stalking toward Neville, who backed away in fright. Lupin leant in to him,

"Think, Neville. Think!"

The buck-toothed boy nodded nervously, held out his wand and stuttered, "R-r-riddikulus!"

In a flash of light Snape was no longer wearing his long black robes, but a horrible green skirt suit, with a huge hat and red handbag. The Gryffindors all roared with laughter at the image, though the Slytherins looked a bit startled. Ron was laughing so hard he fell onto Harry.

Professor Lupin laughed loudly and patted Neville's back. "Wonderful Neville, wonderful! Okay, to the back. Now everyone form a line!"

As the students rushed into a haphazard line, Draco and his gang pushed others in front of them. Lupin walked past Faye to drop the needle on a gramophone, and, in seeing her uncomfortably moving her shoulders, leans in to whisper in her ear.

"I recommend going to the back Faye, if it's acting up."

The gryffindor nodded quickly and moved to the back, settling down on a desktop to watch Ron give a giant spider a pair of roller skates.

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **WOOOO! I'm super happy today bc i just finished an assignment i've been working on for months and moNTHS!**  
 **hope y'all liked this chapter, it took me sooooo long to write, not quite sure why but it just did. but ooOOooh suspicious stuff starting with Faye ;) very exciting.**  
 **i'm really excited for the next chapter bc it's halloween and you're gonna find out something major about Faye as well as a fab scene with her and Harry! it's basically where their bromance starts and that makes me pumped man.**

 **(((((why do you think Faye was arguing with Snape? what's with her back? (find out next week on the bachelor)))))**

 **please please review/like/follow bc it really does make my whole week! and if you wanna see anything specific happen/wanna guess something then lemme know bc i'd love to hear it!**

 **thanks so much for reading, love y'all.**  
 **xx em**


End file.
